Displays having a wide field of view may be considered advantageous when a user wishes to share the contents of the display with others. However, in some situations, when the contents of the display are personal or confidential, such displays can present privacy concerns. Conventional approaches to improve privacy include placing a filter onto the surface of the display which can reduce unsupervised viewing from others, but may also reduce to quality of the images presented to the user. Moreover, because such filters are typically not removed once fixed to the display, they may indiscriminately act on all types of display data, thus unnecessarily impact the presentation of non-private information to the user.